


Everything Is Yours

by phantomschrollo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomschrollo/pseuds/phantomschrollo
Summary: You’ve been FWB for Oikawa for a while... so why does he get so jealous when he sees you with Suga?
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Everything Is Yours

The music was loud in your ears as you danced with Suga, the alcohol you’d consumed making you be far friendlier with him than you normally would have been. Not that you could complain, you were both two single, attractive people and you loved feeling his hands on you. 

His hands slid up your body and you let your head fall back onto his chest as you continued dancing. “You are ridiculously sexy, you know?” He said just loud enough for you to hear.

Turning around, you wrapped your arms around his neck and peered up at him. “You’re not so bad yourself,” you replied, causing him to blush just slightly. “Can we go get another drink?”

He nodded and took one of your hands in his, leading you off the dance floor and over to the bar. “You want another whiskey?” He inquired. Once you gave him a curt nod, he turned his attention to the bartender and ordered your drinks. 

As the two of you waited, you let your gaze scan around the club. Many of your friends were in the crowd dancing, some were situated at tables and booths just talking. Eventually your eyes fell none other than Oikawa. He was in a corner booth with Iwaizumi and he was staring right at you, an unreadable look on his face. 

The two of you had been fucking for about a year but neither of you made a move to cuff the other. He was too much of a playboy and you liked keeping your options open. It worked out great. There were no strings, your friendship hadn’t been tainted by it at all. It was perfect. As for the sex? It was... well, the best sex of your life. Not that you’d ever tell him that, it would only feed his giant ego. 

His intense stare was starting to heat you up more than the alcohol had and you had to look away. Turning your attention back to Suga, you took the drink he was handing you and drank it down quickly. “Do you want to dance some more or do you want to go sit for a while?”

“I was enjoying myself while we were dancing so if you’re down, I wouldn’t mind dancing with you some more,” he told you, a small smirk on his face. 

“I’m okay with whatever you want to do.”

Without saying another word, he took your hand and lead you back to the center of the room. The two of you started dancing and you quickly forgot about the fact Oikawa had been staring at you with such an astounding poker face. You were lost in the pleasure of feeling Suga’s hands feel you up. 

You weren’t sure when it happened but you eventually found yourself pressed against the cold bricks of the building, Suga’s lips kissing up your neck roughly. Your hands were tangled in his hair, uncaring that you could easily be seen by anyone passing by. 

His lips soon met yours again as one of his hands left your hips and gripped your thigh that was pulled up to his waist. You could feel his hand pushing your dress up further before he pulled away. “I’m so making you mine tonight,” he stated. There was a raspiness to his voice that sent shivers down your spine.

Before you could respond, you heard another voice ring out. “You actually won’t be doing that.” 

Oikawa. 

Suga’s head snapped to look over at the other man. You slowly looked over at him as well. Neither of you responded as Oikawa approached and snatched your hand, pulling you with him. “I hope you enjoyed the little bit of her you got to taste tonight but this one right here is mine.”

His? The last time you checked you weren’t claimed and you could fuck whoever you wanted. Since when was he possessive of you? You didn’t verbally question his statements as he all but dragged you to the sidewalk and hailed a cab. 

Once one pulled up, he opened the door and helped you in before sliding in beside you. He gave the driver the address before averting his attention to you. Lowering his mouth to your ear, he whispered, “Take off your panties.”

Your brows furrowed as you looked at him, unsure of wether or not you heard him right. 

He chuckled lightly at your expression. “Don’t make me repeat myself, you’re already in trouble as it is.”

Doing as he asks, you pray the driver can’t hear him or see you as you hand Oikawa your panties. He stuffs them in his pocket before gripping your thigh so hard that you know there’s gonna be a bruise. 

When you’re about three blocks away from his apartment building, his hand trails up your inner thigh. It’s so light that it makes you want to scream. He’s always been a major tease but between being turned on by Suga during the brief exchange and Oikawa being so possessive and so demanding, you’re on the verge of losing your mind. You desperately needed full attention. 

“Please,” you whispered to him, your eyes pleading. 

“Don’t bother. I’m in full control and you’ll take what I give you,” he told you, taking his hand away and wrapping his arm around your shoulder. 

You wanted to cry because you were beginning to grow desperate for the release only he could give you. “Asshole,” you muttered under your breath. Mistake. 

His free hand gripped your face, forcing you to look him in the eyes. “Wanna repeat that?”

“No.”

“Uh uh, repeat it, baby.”

“I called you an asshole.”

Letting go of your face, he chuckled. “That’s a funny name to give the only man that can make you cum as much as I do. The only man that knows exactly what a slut like you needs,” he stated. 

Most people would probably find his words offensive... but they only spurred you on more. If anything they encouraged you to misbehave even more. 

“You don’t know what I need. On the contrary, you bore me in bed. I could sit there quietly but I fake my moans in order to stroke your ego.”

If looks could kill, the one he gave you would have had you dead on the spot. Before he could even respond, the driver pulled up in front of the apartment building. 

Oikawa tossed a wad of cash at the man and all but yanked you from the car and rushed you inside. With a hand on the small of your back, he guided you to the elevator. “You’re going to regret talking to me like that, baby.”

Chills rippled down your spine at his tone. Still though, you couldn’t help but push him a little more. If anything, it would get exactly what you wanted once you made it to his bed. 

“Oikawa, you’re all bark and no bite. You’re going to bore me once again. Maybe I should call Suga and have him come get me, he certainly seemed more than capable to have me screaming his name.”

With that you found your back against the wall as the elevator started moving up. Oikawa’s hand had your throat in a vice grip as he stared into your eyes. “You’re not even going to know your own name by the time I’m done with you so quit acting like a fucking brat.”

Your hands slid down his chest, stopping right at the band of his pants. “You love when I act like a brat though.”

He stroked his thumb along your jawline, smirking down at you. “I’m going to ruin you for any other man.”

“Even Suga?”

“Oh, I’m specifically aiming to ruin you especially for Mr. Refreshing,” he mumbled as he pressed his lips to yours. “Your insides will permanently have the shape of my cock. No other man will ever fill you the way I do.”

He released his grip on your throat as the elevator doors opened to his penthouse and he pulled you in. “Take that ridiculous dress off,” he demanded as he walked over to his kitchen.

“I like this dress, it’s not ridiculous,” you argued as you did what he said, leaving your body completely bare.

“It barely covers your body,” he told you as he glanced at your naked form. “You couldn’t even wear a bra with it, therefore it’s ridiculous.” He began pouring you each a shot of whiskey as he watched you.

“And what’s so bad about me showing off my body? Last time I checked you loved my body.”

“I do,” he told you as he walked over to you, handing you your shot. “Which is why I hate when you wear things like this. I don’t want anybody looking at what’s mine.”

“Oh, my body is yours now?” You asked as you cocked your head to the side and accepted the drink he handed to you. 

“Pretty sure it’s been mine since I laid my hands on you,” he remarked as he let his gaze slide up your body. “And it will always be mine.”

“Prove it then,” you challenged as you threw back the whiskey. “If my body is yours, then you need to make me know that. Otherwise I’m going to call Suga. Or maybe even Kageyama? Both at once maybe?” You were saying whatever you could to get under his skin. And you’d succeeded. 

You found yourself bent over the back of his couch, face pressed into the black leather. His hands ran up the length of your thighs before landing a smack on your ass. 

The sharp pain made you whimper, but you bit your lip to suppress any further sounds. You refused to show him you enjoyed this. Teasing him with the concept of you fucking other men was too much fun. 

“Don’t fucking talk about those losers,” he told you as he rubbed the spot he’d just hit. “Don’t fucking do it, baby.”

“Whatever, Oikawa. You’re such a bore,” you stated. “Hand me my phone so I can have one of them come get me. I’d love for them to tag team me tonight.”

He was silent. 

The silence lasted only maybe a minute but it felt like hours. Then suddenly you were being snapped up by your hair. 

“You bratty little bitch,” he grumbled. “I hope all your fucking teasing has been worth it. You won’t be walking the next few days.” With that, he pinned both of your arms behind you before guiding you to his bedroom. “Get on the bed.”

He didn’t really give you much of a choice considering he shoved you causing you fell onto it. You propped yourself up on the pillows and watched as he unbuttoned and removed his shirt. He actually was incredibly sexy but if you told him that, it would only further stroke his ego and you just couldn’t feed into that. 

“You’re so fucking sexy,” he mumbled. 

You looked down, feeling the heat creep up your body. You hated that he had any effect on you. Hated that he made you feel the way he did. And you hated that you were sort of starting to gain feelings for him outside of friends with benefits. It wasn’t meant to be this way. You two were friends who fucked for fun. Nothing more. 

“So fucking sexy,” he continued as he approached the bed and grabbed your ankle and snatched you towards him. “And all fucking mine.” His fingers trailed up your legs and ghosted over your pussy. “You actually drive me crazy. With your body and that bratty mouth of yours.”

“So you do like when I’m a brat?” You inquired as you smirked at him. 

“Don’t read so much into it, baby,” he replied as he leaned down and kissed you roughly. He placed both of his hands on either side of you. “Now shut up and let me have my way with you.”

There was a sudden grip on your throat, tight enough to nearly cut off your breathing. Your back arched against your will, against your desire to not show reaction to his effect on you. 

“Bad little girl,” he mumbled into the kiss. “You shouldn’t get off on being choked. Or maybe it’s just because you’re a slut for me and love anything I do to you?”

You moved your head to the side and let out a laugh. “How many times do I need to tell you? You aren’t good in bed. I’ll more than likely think about Suga while you fu-“

He cuts your words off by tightening his grip on your throat. “Did I not make myself clear when I told you not to talk about him?” Keeping his hand on your throat, he maneuvered two fingers to dip into your mouth. “What a shame it would be if I had to gag you because you can’t act right.”

You whimpered and rolled your hips into him, desperate for friction. Your hands tugged at his pants, trying to pull them down. 

“Aht aht,” he reprimanded you, causing you to pull your hands away. “I’m in control. I’m always in control.”

You knew that. That’s why you loved challenging him. Knocking his ego made him go harder and got you exactly what you wanted. 

“Take control then, Oikawa,” you replied. “Show me I’m yours. Fuck me until I forget every other mans name and face.”

This seemed to snap something within him. Both of his hands went to your hips and he pushed you back up the bed, crawling on top of you. His eyes seemed ten shades darker, something looming beneath the surface that set sparks off within you. He’d never looked at you in such a way before. It was a look of lust.

And love.

Maybe you were reading too much into it though. There was no way the number one playboy Tooru loved you. That wasn’t his M.O.. He preferred flirting with whoever and fucking. 

The feeling of his lips on your neck broke you from your thoughts. He was alternating between soft, sweet kisses and bites that were sure to leave marks. 

“You’re so terrifying,” he told you. “You’re so beautiful and it’s fucking terrifying.” 

You weren’t quite sure what he meant by that. Now wasn’t the time for questions though. Besides, it wasn’t like you could ask when he had you speechless just from kissing your neck.

Your hands were tangled in his hair, pulling lightly. “Oikawa,” you moaned out as his mouth moved to your chest. “Oh my God.” His lips wrapped around your nipple and he sucked lightly. 

“Prettiest tits,” he groaned out. “Just perfect.” He moved on to your other breast as his hands pried your legs open. Your eyes screwed shut as you felt two fingers slide up and down your pussy.

“God, Oikawa,” you praised in a hushed tone. 

“I know baby. You fucking love when I touch you. You love how well I know your body,” he replied as he slipped his middle finger inside of you slowly. 

You pulled his face up to kiss him, not wanting to verbalize that you did love those things. There was already a strong feeling of intimacy in there that made things feel more serious. 

He deepened the kiss as he pulled his finger out completely before sliding it back in with his ring finger. As his fingers working inside of you, he pulled back from kissing you to admire your face. 

After only minutes he had you cumming around his fingers, it was so effortless for him. He didn’t even have to try. And without having fully coming down from your high, he brought his face down to your pussy and got to work. 

Impatient as usual. 

“Oh fuck,” you cried out as you gripped and pulled at the sheets. “Yes, Oikawa! Fuck.”

His tongue was like magic and having done this a million and one times before, he did everything you liked. “Best pussy,” he stated as he pulled away for a moment. “You’re the perfect woman. And you’re all mine, princess.”

Hearing him praise you made you whimper as you brought a hand to the back of his head, trying to make him continue. 

“No, baby. I wanna hear you say it,” he told you. “Be a good girl and tell me you’re mine and mine only. Tell me you’re my girl.”

At this point, your pride along with the desire to be a brat was thrown out the window. You needed his mouth on you. You needed him. “Yes, Oikawa. I’m your girl.”

He grinned as he pressed a kiss against your core. “Damn right you are,” he agreed before he continued his business. 

Just as you were about to hit your second orgasm of the night, he pulled away. 

“What the fuck, Oikawa?” You yelled out as you sat up, glaring at him. 

He walked away from the bed and leaned against his dresser, facing you. “Get yourself off for me.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“I’m not doing that.”

“Yes, you are.”

The two of you stared at each other for what felt like hours. “You’re the fucking worst,” you told him as you fell against the pillows. Your legs were spread and bent at the knee as you maintained eye contact with him, trailing your fingers down your body. 

He smirked as he watched one of your hands grip one of your breast as the other hand ghosted of your pussy. “Go on, baby. Touch yourself. I wanna watch you.”

Without hesitation, you did what he asked. You didn’t hold back, needing to get the second release he’d denied you. 

Your back was arching the closer you got and you struggled to keep your eyes open and on the man in front of you. “Fuck, Oikawa,” you moaned out as you finally hit the wall, clenching around your own fingers. 

His eyes were hazy and his knuckles were white from his right grip on the dresser. “You,” he muttered as he approached the bed, “are fucking irresistible.”

“Take me then,” you pleaded as you watched him remove the remainder of his clothes. “Take me, Oikawa.”

He didn’t respond, just climbed back on top of you and pinned both of your hands above your head. “Beg.”

“You’re joking right?” 

“No, baby. Beg for my dick. Beg for me to destroy you. I wanna wreck you so fucking badly but I want you to beg for it.”

“I fucking hate you,” you groaned as you rolled your eyes. 

With his free hand, he slapped your thigh. “You love me. Now beg.”

You let go of your pride at that moment. “Fuck me, Oikawa. Fuck me until I’m stupid. Fuck me however you want, just please fuck me.”

“That’s more like it,” he said, his tone dripping greed. Aligning himself with your entrance, he slid the tip in. “Beg some more.”

“Oikawa please give me everything you’ve got. I want you to use me. Please, please just... Oh!” You shouted out at the end, feeling him completely submerge himself into you. 

He was still, admiring your face as you squirmed. “Pretty face. Tight little pussy. God,” he muttered. “You are my dream.”

“Please move,” you whispered. “Please Tooru.”

His eyes went wide a little at the sound of you saying his first name so sensually. You’d never called him that in bed before and it unleashed a part of him you had never tapped into. 

He suddenly set a pace that was so relentless but very calculated. “Say it again, baby.”

You barely registered what he said because his cock ramming into you already had your head in the clouds. “Hmm?”

“My name. Say it.”

“Tooru,” you moaned out. He’d released the grip on your hands and you were scratching down his back. “I’m yours, Tooru. All yours.” 

“Yes you are,” he groaned. “My fucking woman.” He grabbed your legs and pressed them up beside your head as he continued his harsh thrusts. 

The sounds of breathless moans and skin slapping skin filled the room. You opened your eyes and peered up at him. He looked ridiculously handsome in the moonlit room. His hair fallen around his face and clinging to the skin. His face was pinched in concentration as he hammered into you.

And when he looked you in the eyes, you could have died. Those eyes that you’d looked into more times than you could count. They were full of love. You knew it for sure in that moment without him even saying anything. 

It hit you that there was a chance he was in love with you. While at dinner with your friend group one night, a very intoxicated Iwaizumi had told you that Oikawa was in love with you. You’d written it off as a drunken joke. Oikawa didn’t love you. He couldn’t. 

Now though... now you knew he loved you. As he looked into your eyes, you felt every nerve in your body light up. You wished he wouldn’t deny himself heaven and that he would open up to you. 

“I’m not going to last,” he told you as he dropped your legs and dropped himself to come closer, propping his arms on either side of your head. “You feel too fucking perfect.”

“Cum inside, Tooru,” you demanded. 

He groaned out at your request. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. I’m yours, Tooru. Let it go,” you told him. His pace picked up and he pressed his lips to yours, kissing you with more passion than ever before. “You’re so perfect for me.”

Your words made him crazy. “You don’t even know what you do to me,” he muttered as he buried his face into your neck. “I love...” His voice trailed off as he moaned out your name. “Feel too fucking good. Please cum for me. Need to feel you cum around me.” 

And soon you were. As your walls spasmed around him, your hands were tugging at his hair. “Oh, Tooru!” You cried out. 

Hearing his name roll off your tongue as you were elevated in ecstasy sent him over the edge as well. His hips stilled as he spilled into you, moaning out your name. 

The two of you laid still for a moment, catching your breath. His body was heavy on top of yours but he felt so perfect against you. Pressing a kiss to the top of his head, you grabbed his face to look at you. 

“I’m about to say something that could possibly change things between us,” you whispered as you stroked his cheek. 

He closed his eyes and nodded to signal you to speak. 

“I love you,” you admitted. 

This admission made his eyes shoot open. “You what?”

You smiled lightly at him. “I love you, Tooru.”

His face was unreadable for a moment, his poker face making you nervous. “If this is a joke, then it’s fucked because I love you too.” When you shook your head to indicate it wasn’t a joke, he laughed. “I’m fucking glad you admitted that. I’ve... loved you for a while if I’m being honest.”

“I know,” you replied as you kissed him. “I’ve loved you for some time now too.”

The two of you eventually got up and cleaned yourselves. He was always so sweet and delicate with aftercare, catering to your every need. As you sat on the bathroom counter in nothing but his dress shirt, you watched as he went about his business. 

“Tooru?” You called out. 

“Yes?” 

“I hate to be that person but... what are we now? Given our confessions?”

He smirked as he walked up to you, grabbing your waist. “I’d love to say you’re my girlfriend now but I am comfortable with whatever you want.”

You hummed as you pretended to ponder the thought. “I guess being your girlfriend wouldn’t be terrible,” you teased. 

“Not to be cocky, but I think you will enjoy it.”

You giggled as you kissed him, getting off the counter as he led you back into his bedroom. 

“Oh and baby?” He said. 

“Yes?”

“This means no more dancing with Mr. Refreshing.”


End file.
